


Контемпорари-арт

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, post-Bilbringi!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Любовь — это тоже искусство.





	Контемпорари-арт

«Когда Его Величеству делать нечего, он рисует», — думал Пеллеон, направляясь в покои Императора. Иногда ему приходилось принуждать себя не думать грубо о своем сюзерене и его увлечениях. Во-первых, это было невежливо. У всех есть какие-то хобби, и рисование — не самое странное. Стоило Гиладу однажды только заикнуться о собственном маленьком садике где-нибудь около дворца, как на следующий же день его уже ждали ландшафтные дизайнеры, готовые исполнить любой его каприз. Не говоря уже о том, что под сад было отдано все восточное крыло дворца с прилегающей территорией, так что Пеллеон мог без стеснения воплотить все свои садоводческие фантазии. Во-вторых, Император хорошо его знал, настолько, что порой рисковал быть заподозренным в умении читать мысли. Ни одно изменение выражения лица Пеллеона, даже самое ничтожное, не ускользало от его взгляда и немедленно интерпретировалось. И поди ему потом докажи, что нахмурился потому, что вспомнил о завтрашнем визите представителей Ордена джедаев, а не потому, что не нравится очередная картина Его Величества.

Картины… По-хорошему, Пеллеону следовало бы догадаться, что Император выберет именно это хобби. Тот, кто посвятил свою жизнь войне и изучению искусства народов галактики, устав от битв, рано или поздно начнет творить сам. С тех пор, как Новая Республика склонилась перед имперской мощью и превратилась в Новую Империю, больше не было генеральных сражений, рискованных планов и хитроумных уловок. И новопровозглашенный Император смог полностью посвятить себя своей истинной страсти. Насколько это вообще возможно для государственного деятеля его калибра. Самые глобальные и сложные вопросы он по-прежнему решал сам, а остальное переложил на плечи помощников, советников и заместителя. Роль последнего, что неудивительно, досталась Пеллеону. И пока последнего осаждали толпы просителей, Император предавался самовыражению — через кисти и краски.

Пеллеон затруднялся с оценкой живописных полотен Его Величества. Как супругу Императора, ему первому (и единственному) выпадала честь лицезреть их и критиковать. Критика была обязательным требованием. И ее Гилад ненавидел до глубины души. Траун выглядел таким счастливым и умиротворенным, когда творил, но было бы ошибкой предполагать, что его интересует сам процесс, а не результат. А результаты всегда получались своеобразными. Перспектива, композиция и толщина линий были правильными. В виде наброска любая картина Его Величества, будь то очередной пейзаж ледяной планеты, портрет или батальное полотно, смотрелась великолепно. Но затем Траун брал в руки кисти и краски — для себя он признавал только непосредственное соприкосновение художника и творения — и начиналось цветошоу.

Когда Пеллеон впервые увидел художества любимого, то всерьез заволновался, не сошел ли тот с ума. Цвета были такими яркими, что резали глаз, от пестроты и необычности их сочетаний хотелось кричать. Однажды Траун написал портрет Гилада, от вида которого тому захотелось выброситься в окно вместе с картиной. Ситуация повторялась из раза в раз. То же буйство цвета, тот же напряженный взгляд чисса, полный томительного ожидания вердикта его творчеству. Пеллеон не знал, как сказать ему об эмоциях, которые у среднестатистического человека вызывали его полотна. Поэтому он неизменно хвалил замысел картин и не касался сомнительных цветовых решений.

Когда днем бодрый голос сообщил о желании Его Величества написать еще один его портрет, Пеллеон не обрадовался. Он, конечно, был рад, что его супруг пребывает в хорошем расположении духа. Печалила его только перспектива сидеть несколько часов неподвижно. За день он уже насиделся во время совещаний, заседаний и встреч с просителями. «Лучше бы я остался капитаном», — однажды сказал он Трауну. Раньше у него был четко очерченный круг прав и обязанностей и, в отсутствие чрезвычайных ситуаций, нормированный рабочий день. Теперь едва ли не каждый стремился урвать минуту его времени, чтобы рассказать о своих проблемах. Разница в положении заключалась еще и в том, что капитан мог сделать не так уж много, чтобы помочь, в отличие от гранд-адмирала.

О стремительном росте карьеры Пеллеона — из капитанов в гранд-адмиралы за несколько лет — судачили все кому не лень. И если военнослужащие еще признавали его талант стратега и знание своего дела, то все остальные связывали этот взлет исключительно с его умениями в постели. Эротическая версия в народе пользовалась большой популярностью, несмотря на свою утопичность. Временами Пеллеон гадал, что же такое невероятное надо сотворить в постели, чтобы получить наивысшее звание в Новой Империи, поскольку точно знал, что он-то не делал ничего выдающегося: только любил своего супруга. Видимо, Трауну было этого достаточно.

Тот любил писать Пеллеона, даже лично выполнил эскиз для его парадного портрета. К счастью, он согласился на то, чтобы закончил картину профессиональный художник. Несмотря на безумные цвета, в каждом портрете чувствовалась любовь, которую Траун испытывал к своему супругу, но для которой не всегда находил подходящие слова. Когда Пеллеон заходил в покои Императора, у него промелькнула мысль, что неплохо было бы отвлечь Его Величество от творчества и перейти к более активному способу выражения чувств.

Это желание только окрепло в нем, поскольку он застал Трауна за перетаскиванием банок с краской в спальню. Тот уже переоделся в свой «наряд художника», как его в шутку называл Пеллеон. Он состоял из простой свободной одежды, не сковывающей движения, которую не жалко испачкать и легко стирать. Больше всего Гиладу нравилась черная рубашка с длинным рукавами (которые чисс имел обыкновение закатывать), сделанная из такого тонкого материала, что при некоторой сноровке удавалось разглядеть фигуру ее обладателя. Пеллеон бы соврал, если бы сказал, что любит наблюдать за работой Трауна только из тяги к искусству, а не из-за того, что под тканью можно различить движения тела и работу мышц чисса.

На время Император оторвался от банок с краской, чтобы поприветствовать своего супруга. И, очевидно, дать тому получше себя рассмотреть. Иначе зачем оставлять расстегнутыми на пару пуговиц больше, чем обычно? Получившийся глубокий вырез рубашки оставлял мало простора для фантазии наблюдателя, что обрадовало Пеллеона: после работы он нечасто был способен на разгадывание эротических ребусов. Куда больше ему нравилось прижиматься к чиссу и чувствовать, как его обнимают в ответ.

— Как прошел твой день? — спросил Император.

— Скучно и утомительно, — пробормотал Пеллеон куда-то в область ключицы чисса. — Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу занудную манеру неймодианцев изъясняться? Кажется, что пройдет вечность, прежде чем они доберутся до сути дела.

— Если тебя это обрадует, в следующий раз я могу встретиться с сенатором и послами, — предложил Траун и поцеловал Пеллеона в висок.

— Не надо, иначе они начнут заново излагать свои претензии, а я уже в курсе дела, — ответил тот, постепенно расслабляясь под руками чисса, которые нежно гладили его по спине. — Но если ты примешь делегацию с Муунилиста на следующей неделе, я буду тебе безмерно признателен.

Траун помолчал, вспоминая встречи, запланированные на следующей неделе, и улыбнулся:

— Тогда тебе выпадет нелегкая обязанность: принять на службу новый звездный суперразрушитель и дать ему имя. Справишься?

— А то, — обрадовался Пеллеон: прием корабля означал возвращение в привычную среду вояк, перед которыми можно произнести короткую и простую речь, а потом отправиться на фуршет, где обстановка более легкая и располагающая к общению, чем во дворце. — Уже и имя придумал. Назову его в честь тебя.

Траун напустил на себя осуждающий вид, но в уголках его губ притаилась улыбка:

— Никогда не думал, что ты столь бессердечен, чтобы заставить людей ломать язык о мое имя.

— Я жесток, но не настолько, — фыркнул Пеллеон и обнял его за шею. — Как тебе нравится «Самый лучший муж галактики»?

— Надеюсь, ты это не серьезно.

— Как знать.

Пеллеон почувствовал, что направление движений рук чисса сменилось. Тот уже не гладил его по спине, а перебрался к вороту кителя и не спеша расстегивал вертлявые крючки. Гилад тоже сделал попытку избавить партнера от одежды, но после легкого шлепка по рукам положил ладони на талию чисса и замер. Он любил мягкие бока Трауна, хотя тот приходил от них в ужас. Впервые Траун заметил, что немного поправился, когда был взят Корусант и наступила относительная передышка в боях. Тогда он наконец-то смог посмотреть на себя в зеркало не для того, чтобы оценить, насколько идеально на нем сидит форма. Увиденное вызвало у него тихую панику, причин для которой Пеллеон совершенно не видел. Да, от темных кругов под глазами не мешало бы избавиться, но слегка увеличившийся объем талии и едва наметившийся живот картину определенно не портили. Вот только Траун так не считал. Видя его страдания, Гилад решил его поддержать. «Не переживай так, в твоем возрасте это нормально», — ляпнул он и тут же раскаялся. Траун кинул на него взгляд более убийственный, чем лазер Звезды Смерти. С того памятного момента Его Величество согнал почти все лишнее, к вящему неудовольствию Пеллеона, которое тот, разумеется, держал при себе. Он находил достаточно комичным, что Траун, большой ценитель мягких форм своего супруга, категорически не принимал округлость собственного тела.

Размышляя об этом, Пеллеон и не заметил, как Траун избавил его от верхней части формы, но мягкие поцелуи в шею он уже не мог оставить без внимания. Гилад стянул через голову рубашку, тем самым предоставив чиссу простор для маневра. Но тот лишь молча взирал на него. До знакомства с ним Пеллеону редко выпадала возможность почувствовать на себе полный восхищения взгляд. Траун стал первым (и единственным), кто смотрел на него как на величайшее сокровище галактики. Сейчас его взгляд был не только любящим, но и оценивающим, словно чисс мысленно рисовал на теле человека карту наступления.

— Может, отложим портрет на другой раз, а сегодня займемся чем-нибудь поинтереснее? — ненавязчиво поинтересовался Гилад.

— Нельзя упускать вдохновение, — ответил Траун. — Кроме того, кто сказал, что эти два занятия несовместимы?

С тяжким вздохом и выражающим покорность судьбе лицом Пеллеон позволил увести себя в спальню. Он уже представлял, что будет дальше. Траун попросит его принять какую-нибудь выразительную позу, а сам сядет неподалеку и начнет работать над эскизом. Пару часов спустя он закончит и покажет результат, который придется покритиковать. И только после этого они перейдут к самой приятной части вечера. Если еще останутся силы. Раз позировать предстоит в спальне, Гилад предположил, что Траун запланировал работу с обнаженной натурой, и в очередной раз порадовался, что Император не устраивает персональных выставок.

Войдя в комнату, он заметил, что чего-то не хватает. Банки с красками выстроились в ряд на кушетке у изножья кровати, рядом с ними лежали длинные кисти. Ни мольберта, ни бумаги, ни холста, ни чего-либо другого, на чем можно рисовать, в спальне не оказалось. Небольшие изменения коснулись кровати: вместо привычного светлого постельного белья она была застелена шелковистым комплектом черного цвета, которого Гилад прежде не видел. В душе Пеллеона зародилась слабая надежда, что сеанс рисования все же не состоится, а на самом деле Траун хочет поиграть с ним в ролевую игру «Художник и натурщик».

Пеллеон сел на кровать, снял сапоги и брюки и спросил:

— Итак, в какой позе ты хочешь видеть меня на этот раз?

— Сложный вопрос, поскольку ты прекрасен во всех позах, — ответил чисс и выразительно изогнул бровь.

Замечание напомнило Пеллеону о том, как Трауну довелось лично в этом убедиться. Для эстетического маневра всего-то и понадобилось, что несколько дней отпуска и номер в экзотическом отеле, в котором все стены и потолок были зеркальными. Позднее Траун признался, что давно мечтал о чем-то подобном, но не осмеливался это предложить. К счастью, некоторые кореллианцы менее стеснительны.

— Сегодня ты будешь моим холстом, — раскрыл свой план Траун; заметив легкое недоумение на лице партнера, он пояснил: — Я обратил внимание, что ты никогда не говоришь о цветах, которые я выбираю для картин, скорее всего, потому, что они тебе не нравятся. И не пытайся это отрицать.

— Да, они ужасны. Такое чувство, что ты их под спайсом выбирал, — сознался Пеллеон и почувствовал, что у него будто гора с плеч свалилась.

— Не касаясь такой мелочи, как различия в эстетических вкусах наших рас, выбор цвета объясняется двумя причинами. Во-первых, само восприятие цвета у чиссов и людей отличается. Мы способны воспринимать инфракрасный диапазон, и это накладывает определенный отпечаток.

— Еще какой.

— Во-вторых, я пишу не столько реально существующие объекты, сколько свое отношение к ним, те эмоции, которые они во мне вызывают.

— И какие же эмоции я у тебя вызываю?

— Самые лучшие. Я хочу, чтобы мы вместе создали шедевр, — он указал на банки с краской. — Цвета подобраны в соответствии с типичными человеческими ассоциациями.

На каждой банке красовалась надпись. «Любовь» на розовый. «Нежность» на голубой. «Забота» на желтой. «Восхищение» на белой. «Доверие» на зеленой. «Желание» на красной. Выглядело мило, и мысленно Пеллеон поздравил себя с тем, что среди банок нет черного и коричневого цветов, как индикаторов кризиса в отношениях.

— Это специальные краски для росписи по телу, не вызывают зуда и раздражения, легко смываются водой, а при желании их даже можно есть. На вкус, правда, ничего особенного, — сообщил чисс.

— У меня есть подозрение, что это ты узнал на собственном опыте, — проворчал Гилад.

Траун не удостоил его ответом и отвернулся, чтобы открыть банки с красками и взять кисть. Пеллеон откинулся на спину и положил руки под голову, позволяя супругу определиться с цветом и рисунком. Он ожидал прикосновения холодной мокрой краски, но вместо этого его кожи коснулась кисть из мягкой шерсти. Она скользнула по уху и щеке, оставила несколько легких мазков на шее и ключицах. Каждое прикосновение — на грани между лаской и щекоткой. В области подмышки эта грань была пересечена. Пеллеон фыркнул, улыбнулся, приподнялся на локте и поцеловал Трауна — слишком уж серьезный и сосредоточенный у того был вид. Чисс с нежностью ответил на поцелуй. Переведя дыхание, он вернулся к прежнему занятию, и по мере того, как двигалась кисть, Пеллеон становился все более нетерпеливым. Легкая щекотка оказала на него более возбуждающий эффект, чем он мог подумать.

Но Траун не спешил. Казалось, он поставил себе целью извести человека невинной лаской. Он провел кисточкой по животу Гилада, покружил вокруг пупка, чем вызвал еще один взрыв смеха. Пеллеон сел, обвил руками шею чисса и снова начал целовать его. Однако тот не поддался на провокацию. Его рука мягко скользнула по щеке и шее человека, переместилась на центр груди и надавила в молчаливом приказе. Тот неохотно откинулся на спину. А Траун продолжил ласки с того места, где остановился. Вскоре обратной стороной кисти он провел по заметной выпуклости на белье супруга. По телу человека прошла легкая дрожь. Ручка кисти имела заостренный кончик, но Траун точно рассчитал силу нажима так, чтобы сквозь ткань ощущение не казалось неприятным. Оставалось только догадываться, как ему это удалось, но у Пеллеона не было времени раздумывать над тем, как его супруг ставил подобный эксперимент. Чисс быстро избавил любовника от белья и пощекотал меховым концом его полувозбужденный член. Пеллеон испустил томный вздох и попросил еще, ему хотелось исследовать непривычное ощущение.

Кисть тут же заскользила вдоль члена широкими мазками, прошлась по мошонке. Под мягкими касаниями член человека подрагивал от предвкушения. Когда кончик кисти начал очерчивать круги вокруг уретры, Гилад не удержался от громкого стона. Траун слизнул появившиеся капли жидкости и отстранился. Кисть продолжила вырисовывать узоры на внутренней стороне бедер, под коленями, спустилась к стопам, пощекотала ступни и пальцы. Поразмыслив, Пеллеон пришел к выводу, что в последний раз подобным образом к его ногам прикасались примерно… никогда. Он пытался не слишком сильно дергаться под прикосновениями кисти, но с рефлексами не поспоришь. А Трауна, похоже, очень забавляла реакция человека. Он продолжал прикасаться к нему то шелковистым мехом кисти, то заостренной ручкой, вычерчивая одному ему ведомые узоры на самых чувствительных участках тела.

Вволю натешившись, он отложил свой инструмент и провел ладонями вверх по ногам человека, склонился над любовником, поцеловал его живот. Поцелуи стремительно начали опускаться ниже, пока не достигли головки члена. Эта часть игра была хорошо знакома обоим. Для удобства Трауна Пеллеон немного раздвинул ноги, а тот медленно начал сосать его член. В таком ритме чисс мог мучить его до самого утра, но Гилад не стал бы возражать. Мягкие губы, юркий язык и горячий рот вместе составляли элементы сладчайшей пытки. Пеллеон положил руку на шею Трауна, не направляя (тот давно не нуждался в указаниях, как ласкать своего супруга), а неспешно массируя, чтобы мышцы не устали. В благодарность за заботу чисс заурчал и ускорил темп. Купавшийся в удовольствии Пеллеон закрыл глаза, полностью отдавшись на волю ощущений и ласк Трауна. 

Руки чисса поглаживали бедра и живот человека, скользили по области промежности. На минуту Траун остановился, отдышался, прошептал «Обожаю» и тут же вернулся к прерванному занятию. Эта реплика оставила Гилада в недоумении насчет того, относилась ли она к нему лично, к его члену или к процессу в целом. В принципе, его устраивал любой вариант. 

Когда он почувствовал, что от оргазма его отделяют считанные секунды, Траун вдруг выпустил его член изо рта, выпрямился и посмотрел на Пеллеона тем особым взглядом, каким одаривал особо ценные произведения искусства, но более теплым, более человечным. Затем чисс взял в руку кисть, окунул ее в краску и начал творить. Как Пеллеон и ожидал, краска была прохладная, а прикосновения кисти — щекотными. Он надеялся, что до того, как сделать из него живописное полотно, Траун хотя бы позволит ему кончить. Но разочарование скоро прошло.

Пеллеон с интересом наблюдал за тем, как на его теле расцветают изящные узоры, строгие линии переплетаются с игривыми волнами и завитками, то тут, то там возникают символы и созвездия. К его немалому удивлению, первой коснувшейся его краской была красная. Конечно, он знал, что давно являлся объектом желания своего супруга, но не думал, что оно изначально было так велико. В узоре, который символизировал страсть чисса, чувствовалось что-то грозное и пугающее. Красную разбавили вкрапления желтой, а затем и голубой краски. Как эти цвета добавились к картине, так забота и нежность последовали за вожделением. Розовые круги, подобно кругам на воде, расходились от центра груди человека к плечам и бедрам, делая его похожим на полосатого зверя. Траун сменил кисть на более тонкую, окунул ее в белую краску и начал вписывать в оставшиеся чистыми участки кожи какие-то иероглифы. Будучи не в состоянии их прочесть, Пеллеон все же смог определить, что они принадлежали чисскому алфавиту и наверняка формировали некие слова. Он хотел было запомнить их, чтобы позже свериться со словарем, но быстро отказался от этого намерения. Во-первых, иероглифов оказалось слишком много, чтобы их могла удержать человеческая память, а малейшая неточность в написании слова на чеуне искажала, а порой полностью меняла его смысл. Во-вторых, прикосновения тонкой кисти оказались такими щекотными, что Трауну фактически пришлось писать по постоянно движущемуся и смеющемуся холсту. Сам «холст», поначалу еще пытавшийся лежать смирно, вскоре начал изгибаться, стараясь избежать встречи с проворной кистью. Всегда внимательный к тем, кто его окружает, Траун отложил кисть и посетовал на то, что не успел написать все, что хотел. Отсмеявшись, Пеллеон заверил его в том, что с удовольствием прочтет полную версию излияний его души в электронном или рукописном виде.

Вновь взявшийся за кисть чисс оставил по две зеленых полоски на обеих щеках человека и подкрепил заверения в своем доверии долгим поцелуем, в котором чувствовалось желание на время оставить рисование и начать проявлять свою любовь каким-нибудь другим способом. Но он не был бы собой, если бы остановился на полпути. С едва слышным стоном он отстранился от губ Пеллеона, снова обмакнул кисть в краску и принялся оставлять на теле супруга тонкие зеленые полоски. Движения Трауна были четко выверены, он определенно продумал концепцию рисунка. 

Наконец, Пеллеон не выдержал:

— Сними рубашку. Я тоже хочу рисовать, — сказал он, усаживаясь рядом с чиссом.

Рубашка быстро оказалась на полу, а Траун предстал перед человеком почти полностью обнаженным. Пеллеон отверг предложенную ему кисть, вместо этого он запустил руку в банку белой краски и щедро вымазал грудь и шею чисса. Поверх белой краски он положил зеленую — широкие мазки по плечам и рукам. Желтыми штрихами он очертил скулы чисса, провел длинную черту от его подбородка до низа живота. Красные отпечатки рук человека остались на животе, талии и груди чисса. Затем Пеллеон опустил руки в две оставшиеся банки, сложил ладони лодочками, зачерпнул розовой и голубой краски и резко плеснул их поверх уже нанесенных слоев. Такой стиль рисования ему самому казался варварским, зато лучше всего отражал развитие его чувств к Трауну. Разноцветные капли упали на брюки чисса и простыню, запачкали узор на руках Пеллеона. Оба не обратили внимания на такие мелочи. Некоторое время они рассматривали друг друга, не говоря ни слова.

Затем, словно по какому-то молчаливому соглашению, они набросились друг на друга с поцелуями, крепко прижались, смазывая замысловатые узоры, так, что краски на их телах смешались. Пользуясь ситуацией, Пеллеон позволил себе осквернить то, о чем Траун всегда пекся с особым тщанием: его прическу. Он запустил испачканные в краске пальцы в как всегда идеально уложенные пряди, с особым удовольствием провел по ним. И только потом подумал, что краска рассчитана на взаимодействие с кожей и существует шанс, что она не смоется с волос. Пеллеон открыл глаза и посмотрел на результат своей диверсии. Темно-синие, почти черные, прядки окрасились в веселые розовый и нежно-голубой цвета. Если Императора увидят таким его подданные, это будет событие года. Не удержавшись, Гилад фыркнул и заулыбался, чем прервал череду поцелуев. Траун удивленно посмотрел на него и поинтересовался причиной неожиданного веселья. В ответ Пеллеон лишь покачал головой и прикусил губу, сдерживая смех. Слишком не соответствовали эти цвета тому строгому образу, который Император являл на публике. Даже членов его близкого круга озадачила бы такая перемена во внешности. Траун поднес руку к волосам, едва коснулся их и посмотрел на следы краски на пальцах.

— Полагаю, это было покушение на образ и доброе имя твоего Императора. Какой удар: предатель в моей постели. Ты за это ответишь, — грозно сказал он, вытирая руку о простыню.

Не успел Пеллеон ответить, как оказался подмят под чисса, который больше не церемонился. Угроза Императора могла вселить ужас в сердце любого, но Гилада она заставила трепетать от предвкушения. Пеллеон ждал достаточно долго, а притворный гнев супруга сулил ему острое и яркое наслаждение. Траун прижал запястья человека к матрасу, целовал его жестко и требовательно. Не отрываясь от его губ, он вытащил из кармана брюк тюбик смазки, выдавил немного на пальцы — Пеллеон поразился, как тот умудрился не испачкаться в краске, — и начал осторожно, словно в первый раз, подготавливать его. На первом пальце Гилад еще сдерживался, сосредоточившись на поцелуях. На втором — начал тихо постанывать, и Траун отстранился, чтобы следить за реакцией возлюбленного. На третьем Пеллеон откровенно начал просить взять его. Под его громкий стон чисс вытащил пальцы и попросил перевернуться. 

Предвкушая большее, Гилад встал на четвереньки, почувствовал привычную крепкую хватку пальцев чисса на ягодицах. Но тот не спешил приступить к самой приятной части вечера, а любовался проведенными «подготовительными работами». Пеллеону оставалось только гадать, что такое интересное и невиданное прежде он там обнаружил. Он уже собирался поторопить супруга, когда тот, наконец, оставил созерцание и начал медленно входить в него. Ощущения легкого дискомфорта уже давно стали восприниматься им как предвестники грядущего наслаждения. Нежные поглаживания поясницы помогали расслабиться, губы чисса целовали шею и чувствительное место за ухом. Когда желание взяло верх над всем остальным, Пеллеон слегка толкнулся назад.

Траун начал двигаться в нем восхитительно медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Склонившись к самому уху человека, он зашептал ему сперва комплименты его фигуре, затем описал собственные ощущения от процесса и наконец перешел к составлению плана на вечер. После выполнения супружеского долга он видел Гилада лежащим на постели, неспособным пошевелиться, удовлетворенным сверх меры.

— Если ты этого так хочешь, то придется постараться, — тяжело дыша, заметил Пеллеон.

В ответ чисс прикусил его за загривок и тут же зализал укус, оставил несколько влажных поцелуев на плечах и выпрямился. Боковым зрением Гилад заметил, что Траун потянулся к банкам с краской, и испугался, что тот решил использовать их в качестве дополнительной смазки. Хотя до столь экстравагантной забавы мог додуматься разве что предшественник Трауна на троне. Одной рукой чисс начал ласкать его член, другой провел по груди, оставляя красный след от краски, и деликатно обхватил его, потянул к себе, вынуждая выпрямиться. После изменения позы угол проникновения, и без того великолепный, сместился, став идеальным. Член чисса давил на простату человека так, что перспектива кончить практически сразу стала казаться тому весьма вероятной. Со стоном откинув голову назад, на плечо Трауна, Пеллеон позволил тому беспрепятственно целовать свою шею и лицо. Мысленно он благословлял разницу в росте, позволявшую чиссу применять дополнительные способы стимуляции. Как сейчас, когда он склонился к губам человека, ласкал его грудь, бесповоротно портя любовно нанесенные им самим узоры, скользил пальцами по влажному от возбуждения члену — и это не считая коротких, плавных толчков его крупного члена. Все тело человека было охвачено огнем желания и удовольствия. Пеллеон выражал свой восторг едва различимыми среди поцелуев стонами и начал сильнее насаживаться на идеально заполнявший его член, но Траун крепко прижал его к себе, заставив остановиться.

Рука любовника переместилась с члена Пеллеона на его бедро, чему тот был рад: еще пара идеальных прикосновений — и он бы точно кончил. Темп снова стал плавным, они двигались вместе, словно в медленном танце. Пеллеон чувствовал, как нагревшиеся от тепла чисского тела краски оставляют отпечатки у него на спине. Возможно, им стоило заснять рисунки на телах друг друга до секса — в эстетических целях, но тогда никто об этом не думал. Разгоряченный член человека подрагивал от напряжения и вспышек удовольствия, в конце концов Пеллеон потерял терпение. Он начал ласкать себя, попутно умоляя Трауна ускориться и взять его грубо. При дворе поговаривали, что Император ни в чем не может отказать своему супругу. На самом деле этот слух был правдив лишь наполовину, но требования в постели входили в число просьб, которые всегда исполнялись.

Более не нежничая, Траун вышел из тела любовника, толкнул его на кровать и, уперев ладонь ему в лопатку, прижал к матрасу. Навис над покорным человеком. Дразня, провел членом по его ягодицам. Вошел в расслабленное тело любовника. Прижался к нему, потерся носом о затылок и ненадолго замер.

Это была вся нежность, на которую мог рассчитывать Пеллеон. Он воспользовался затишьем перед бурей, чтобы немного отдышаться, поскольку прекрасно знал, что в ближайшее время сделать это не получится. Вскоре Траун уже немилосердно втрахивал его в матрас, наваливаясь всем весом, с рычанием вбиваясь в его тело. Принимая его дикие толчки, Пеллеон даже не мог толком выразить охвативший его экстаз: крепкие руки чисса давили на загривок и плечи сзади, прижимая лицо и верхнюю часть корпуса к матрасу, так что стоны получались полузадушенными. Даже набрать в легкие побольше воздуха было проблематично. Оставалось только цепляться за простыню, комкать ее в предвкушении приближающегося оргазма. Заданный ритм, страстный и необузданный, не позволял растягивать удовольствие. Они и не пытались сдерживаться, и вскоре ослепительное наслаждение охватило обоих.

Из последних сил Траун приподнялся, скатился с человека, лег рядом с ним и прикрыл глаза. Как Траун и планировал, Пеллеон лежал на животе, раскинувшись, как морская звезда, и не выражал ни малейшего желания двигаться. На его спине красовалось пестрое месиво, бывшее некогда рисунком на груди чисса. Простыня была измята и покрыта разноцветными пятнами краски. Траун с трудом заставил себя двигаться. Он сел возле мужа и попытался перевернуть того на спину. Проворчав что-то невнятное, Пеллеон лениво повернулся, но глаза не открыл и всем своим видом выражал стремление поспать. От былого великолепия узоров на его груди не осталось и следа. Траун улыбнулся, поцеловал его и спросил:

— Можешь встать?

— Могу, но не хочу, — вяло ответил Пеллеон.

Но встать все же пришлось. Краска подсохла и начала стягивать кожу: ощущение не слишком приятное и способное повлечь за собой неизвестные последствия, что бы там ни писал на банках производитель. Гилад неохотно поднялся и направился к освежителю. Он позвал Трауна с собой, но тот был слишком занят сворачиванием испачканной простыни. Судя по тому, как он бережно с ней обращался, у него были планы ее дальнейшего использования в качестве предмета искусства. Пожав плечами, Пеллеон включил душ и начал смывать краску.

— — — 

Два дня спустя Траун принимал у себя в кабинете адмиралов Алистера и Горбела с докладом о результатах инспекции флота. Император был доволен, а вот сидевший рядом с ним Пеллеон сгорал со стыда. Результаты инспекции здесь были совсем ни при чем. Алистер, слывший при дворе не меньшим ценителем искусства, чем Его Величество, долго рассматривал новое полотно, которым Траун украсил свой кабинет: разноцветные полосы, мазки, пятна и даже отпечатки ладоней на черном фоне. На лице адмирала было написано неподдельное восхищение, он не удержался от того, чтобы сделать комплимент вкусу Трауна и поинтересоваться именем художника, создавшего «подлинный шедевр», как он выразился. Горбел, хоть и не разбирался в искусстве столь же хорошо, все же отметил, что сочетание цветов приятно глазу и вызывает радостные ассоциации. 

Слушая эти комментарии и ложь Трауна о подарке от художника, который пожелал остаться неизвестным, Пеллеон ерзал в кресле и, в отличие от остальных, лишь изредка кидал взгляд на картину. Уж он-то знал, что никакого глубокого смысла в ней нет. «Мазки, в которых чувствуется посыл» были не чем иным, как следами его тела, изгибавшегося под неистовыми толчками Трауна. «Экспрессивная манера письма» появилась там, где чисс цеплялся за простыню в поисках опоры. Хорошо еще, что Алистер не заметил личного вклада обоих художников в виде засохших капель спермы, а если и заметил, то никак это не прокомментировал.


End file.
